Lonesome Road
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Sam takes a walk in the snow. Grace decides to skip town the same night. When they meet along the way, can their love be brought back? R&R, please!


Disclaimer-I don't own Passions or the song

Lonesome Road

The crisp, cool December air greeted Grace as she walked out of the B&B. The snow was powder, meaning that it was still cold. Just like Grace's heart.

Moving in with John and David really wasn't the way to resolve her feelings. She had always known that. But she'd felt so desperate, so overwhelmed, that leaving the house was the only thing she could do. 

"It wasn't selfish," she said to the night, and then her expression changed and she grimaced. "Who am I kidding. That was the most selfish thing I've ever done. But I had to do it."

She continued walking down the road, not caring that her footprints were left in the snow. Let them see it. Let them read her message in the crystals.

__

Walk down that lonesome road

All by yourself

Don't turn your head back

Over your shoulder

And only stop to rest yourself

When the silver moon

Is shining high above the trees

Sam tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake Jessica or Ivy, especially Ivy. He was sick of her clingy, whiny, holier-than-thou attitude. He didn't like her malicious smile or her eyes that just about spelled "Evil" when she saw Grace. And he didn't like the way she was always throwing herself at him.

In all honesty, he thought she was childish, still clinging to a teenage crush. If she was a real woman like she always pretended to be, she would've given up on him when she saw he was married. No matter how much she claimed to regret it, she had chosen money over him. If she had hated Julian so much, she should've called off the wedding and ran away with him.

She'd had her chance and she blew it. His feelings for her were completely gone. The only person he had feelings for was Grace.

But she'd left him, too. At least it wasn't for something as pathetic as money. But for another man, that hurt.

He went to the living room closet and got out his coat.

Maybe, he mused, he had forced her out. He knew how heartrending the situation was for her. Maybe if he had just let her alone, stopped pushing her, stopped forcing her to choose, she wouldn't have felt so trapped. Maybe she wouldn't have bolted.

He pushed open the door and went into the snow

__

If I had stopped to listen once or twice

If I had closed my mouth and opened my eyes

If I had cooled my head and warmed my heart

I'd not be on this road tonight

Grace threw one last look back at the two houses she had left behind. She considered not doing this, she considered going back. But in her heart, she knew this was the answer.

She wouldn't kill herself, she didn't believe in suicide. But she'd start somewhere else, become a new person. She'd change her name. She'd get a new job. Maybe she'd be a child care specialist. Maybe that way she'd find out what Kay hated about her so much.

__

Carry on

Don't bother feeling sorry for yourself

It doesn't save you from your troubled mind

"Grace?"

Sam had gone at a faster pace than she had and saw her up ahead. He'd recognize her flame of orange-brown hair in a crowd of a thousand people, and certainly when she was alone in the snow.

"What are you doing out here?" Grace called back. She was quiet, and the wind carried her words to him.

"I'm taking a walk." He ran to catch up with her.

"So am I. But I'm not walking back."

"What?"

She stopped and turned around. "This is good-bye, Sam. Good-bye to you, good-bye to David and John, good-bye to Kay and Jessica and Noah and Charity and Maria, good-bye to Eve, and good-bye to everything that is Harmony."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere my feet lead me." She quickened her pace.

"Grace, you can't leave."

"Oh, and why not!" She turned around, and an uncharacteristic fury swept over her eyes. "I can't be with you and not hurt David and John, and I can't be with David and not hurt you and our children. I can't be anywhere without Kay hating me. This will make her happy. She'll be rid of me for good. You and Ivy can start over. Jessica has Reese. David and John and Noah will find someone. All I cause is pain. I love you all too much to do this anymore. So I'm leaving."

__

Walk down that lonesome road 

All by yourself

Don't turn your head back 

Over your shoulder

"Grace, you can't leave. I…I forbid you to leave!"

"You can't tell me to do anything! I'm not Grace Bennett anymore. I'm Faith Standish now. I'm going to find a house and a job and I'm going to start over. And none of you will ever have to see me again!"

He grabbed her by the arms, yanked her towards him, and kissed her. 

It was rough and tender, furious and passionate, angry and forgiving all at the same time, so surreal that it seemed like a dream, but so alive it was an adrenaline shock.

He pulled away, sensing that she couldn't breathe. She stumbled back a little, trying to find her breath again.

There was a long moment, when the only sound was of their breathing.

"Grace…" He reached out towards her

"I…I can't do this, Sam. It's too far gone."

He caught her by the arms and pulled her in close again. "Nothing is ever too far gone."

He held her for a moment, letting her head rest against him. He'd missed it, this feeling of closeness that couples of two decades felt, not the hungry passion of young lovers, but the warmth of a love shared for twenty years. 

He inclined his chest a little so he could see her face.

"Ivy leaves tomorrow. We'll find her an apartment. And then we'll get everyone together. You and I, and Kay, Jessica, Noah, Charity, David, and John. We'll settle everything. No pressure on you for a decision. If you still want David, I'll…"

"I don't want David. I never wanted him. I wanted you. I…I just went to David because I couldn't stand living there anymore, with all those bad memories mingling and drowning me inside of them. I want to go home with you…and rebuild my life with you. I want us five to be a family again."

"That's what I want, too."

They held each other for a long minute.

"So," Sam said, pulling away from her, moving to her side, and putting his arm around her shoulders. "You were going to take your sister's name?"

"I always loved her name. It sounded so elegant." She laughed and sniffled at the same time.

"Look." Sam gestured.

Snow, like small angel feathers, were floating down from the dark-indigo sky.

"I heard snow is an omen of bad luck," Grace said with a sour smile.

"They're really angel tears of happiness," Sam replied. "These are Faith's and our son's tears of happiness for us."

"And look at the moon." Grace and Sam both looked at the silver moon floating high above them, as though sustained by the hand of God.

"It's beautiful," Sam said. "Just like you."

"The moon has been there forever, and forever shall." She took his free hand and squeezed it. "Just as our love is."

__

And only stop to rest yourself

When the silver moon

Is shining high above the trees

Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Shall I continue?


End file.
